In the case of electrical tools and appliances and the like it is common practice to supply power to such devices through an extension cord which is plugged into a power outlet. The plug connector of the power consuming device is matingly engaged with a plug connector at the distal end of the extension cord, as is well known in the prior art.
The engagement of the plug connector of the power consuming device and the extension cord plug connector is generally maintained by the frictional engagement of the cooperating parts of the plug connectors.
It is a common occurrence for the plug connectors in such an arrangement to become spontaneously disconnected, causing great inconvenience and a possible safety hazard. The spontaneous disconnection of these members may be caused by the lack of sufficient frictional engagement therebetween, or by inadvertent tension placed on the extension cord--power cord assembly, or by vibration of the respective parts due to the operation of the power consuming device. When the plug connectors begin to separate spontaneously, the male prongs become exposed before they disconnect from the female conductors in the plug receptacle. As a result, a safety hazard may be created during the spontaneous disconnection of these parts.